


Bajka o chorym Eryku

by LadyLustful



Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [24]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Community: polskie_fandomy, Erik You Slut, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Parody, Poetry, Polski | Polish, Sick Character
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Parodystyczny wierszyk o Eryku i jego licznej rodzinie. Serio, w komiksach ma gdzieś milion dzieci, wnuków i byłych kochanków płci obojga





	Bajka o chorym Eryku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FakeCirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/gifts), [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).

Magneto był chory i leżał w łóżeczku.  
Przychodzili mutanci: "Jak się masz dziadeczku?"  
A lekarz się patrzył i łapał za głowę:  
"Ile masz pan tych wnuków? Miliona połowę?"  
Na to odrzekł Magneto: "Tak coś mi się zdaje.  
Gdzie bym się nie obrócił, wciąż nowych poznaję.  
A zresztą to normalne i zgodne z naturą  
\- człek się kurwił za młodu - dziś ma wnuków furę!"  
Wtem łysy gość na wózku do oddziału puka.  
"To znowu pana krewny? Za stary na wnuka."  
A Charlie się uniósł oburzeniem świętym:  
"Jaki tam znowu krewny! Jestem konkubentem!"


End file.
